


11. Candles

by Quefish



Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [11]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bookshop fire referenced, Candles, Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley has mild PTSD, Fire not bad but not good either, Fluff, M/M, Mushy Ending, Sweet, ineffable holiday 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28009389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quefish/pseuds/Quefish
Summary: Crowley would prefer certain holiday decorating traditions not be done anymore.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Ineffable Holiday Drabbles 2020 [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035807
Comments: 12
Kudos: 56
Collections: Ineffable Holiday 2020





	11. Candles

“Angel, I’d really rather you didn’t.”

“I’ve always used this decoration, Crowley, you’ve never commented before.”

“That was before your bookshop burned down, before watching your body stand in Hellfire.” 

“Ah, that does put things in perspective, doesn’t it.” Aziraphale took the candelabra out of the window, and pulled out the candles. 

“I’m sor- … it's fine, put them back, I’ll deal.”

“You certainly will not. You’ve catered to my _whims_ for centuries, it’s high time I attended your _needs_.”

Crowley nodded self-consciously as Aziraphale embraced and kissed him.

“I don't need candles, darling, you are the light of my life.”


End file.
